But I hate him, right ?
by Tonkss
Summary: TRADUCTIONtitre en fçs : je le hais, hein ?James Potter et Lily Evans ont été nommés Préfets en Chef et partagent le mm dortoir. Vontils y survivre ? Lily haitelle toujours James ? estil toujours cet arrogant prétentieux ? Venez lire et vous !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Hello !!! Me revoilou pour une nouvelle traduction, cette fois-ci de Krazi Kelli. C'est un James/Lily, j'ai beaucoup aimé le lire, et j'espère que ça sera votre cas.

Pour ceux qui lisent Fellytones and Fuzzy Slippers (romance Her/R + H/G), le chap.6 est presque fini ! Le 5è de Having Heart is Full of Pain (H/G), le chp.5 est aussi en ligne et le prochain devrait arriver sous peu (vous inquiétez pas, c'est bientôt les vacances, donc j'irai plus vite vu que j'aurais + de tps!). Pour cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà traduit une bonne partie (les chapitres sont assez courts mais ça n'enlève rien au génie de cette fic!) donc attendez-vous aux prochains chapitres rapidement!! Tout dépendra de vous et si vous aimez!

Pour ça, il y a les R! E! V! I! E! W! S ! lol

Enjoy :-))))))))

**Chapitre 1.**

_J'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu laisser ce stupide crétin devenir Préfet-en-Chef ? Il passe toujours son temps à jouer des tours à tout le monde et ce n'est pas la meilleure façon respectable d'agir. Surtout pour un Préfet-en-Chef ! _Elle regarda le compartiment des Préfets du train. _Cette année qui s'annoncait être la meilleure pourtant. Je vais devoir partager un dortoir et une salle de bain avec LUI !_

Elle s'asseya et commença à taper le sol de ses pieds. _Où est-il ? Il devrait être là il faut qu'on parle aux Préfets._ Ensuite juste au bon moment, Il finit par se montrer.

-Hey Lily jolie ! Je t'ai manqué tout l'été ? lui demanda James Potter lui envoyant un sourire charmeur qui faisait fondre toutes les filles de Poudlard, toutes sauf elle.

- Non répondit-elle.

James tressaillit, et elle regarda sa montre :

- Dépêche-toi on doit aller parler aux Préfets et on est en retard, et pas la peine de te dire merci !

Et sur ce elle le prit rapidement par le bras et le poussa dans le compartiment des Préfets.

Contre toute attente, le reste du voyage se passa normalement. Tandis qu'ils avaient pratiquement atteint Poudlard Lily regarda vers James. Il s'occupait de ses affaires et lisait la dernière édition du _Magazine de Quidditch_. Elle souria. _Peut-être qu'il a finalement prit en compte mon conseil et dégonflé sa tête durant l'été._ Malheureusement elle parla trop vite quand son ami Sirius Black passa la porte.

- Salut les tourtereaux, je pensais vous trouver l'un sur l'autre à cette heure-ci...

Mais Sirius fut rapidement coupé par James.

- Ça suffit Sirius dit-il.

Sirius le regarda d'un air curieux. Comme si vous demandiez _Pourquoi ?_ et que James répondait silencieusement _Pas ici_! avec un simple hochement de tête. Sirius avait dû comprendre leur conversation muette puisqu'il dit:

- Je te verrais plus tard James, salut Lily.

Ensuite il partit.

James soupira et se remit comme avant. Lily ne dit rien mais regarda à travers la fenêtre soudainement impressionée tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de Poudlard.

Lily ne se lassait jamais d'être ébahie par la beauté de Poudlard. Elle considérait l'école comme sa vraie maison, où il y avait ses amis et tout le monde l'acceptant pour ce qu'elle était, une sorcière. Sa soeur, Pétunia, la détestait à cause de cela. Ses parents étaient ravis mais tandis qu'elle vieillisait ils semblaient prendre leurs distances. Elle savait qu'ils l'aimaient, mais ils étaient soucieux de l'attitude à adopter avec elle, comme si il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère pour qu'elle ne déchaîne pas ses pouvoirs sur eux.

Soudainement James prit la parole.

- C'est magnifique, hein ?

- Ouais acquiesça Lily.

Elle le regarda. Il semblait si gentil, peut-être avait-il changé. Son visage était éclairé par la lumièrre des bougies et sa chevelure noir jais était aussi désordonnée que d'habitude. Il semblait mignon. _Non, Lily ! Il n'est pas mignon ! Il est le même crétin sortant de sa niche comme il l'avait toujours été._

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au château et remplirent la Grande Salle. Les bougies flottaient et le ciel était clair et brillant. On pouvait le dire grâce au plafond ensorcelé. Il était magnifique. Une fois qu'ils furent assis les Première Années entrèrent pour être répartis. Ils vinrent un par un et Lily commença à avoir faim. Ils semblèrent continuer ainsi pendant une éternité quand finalement Zoll, Katie fut attribué à la maison Serdaigle.

Après le festin Dumbledore prit à part Lily et James.

- Ahh ravi de vous revoir M. Potter et Miss Evans. En ce moment je suis malheureusement très occupé. Je présume que vous savez déjà où se trouvent les dortoirs des Préfets-en-Chef.

Ils acquiescèrent et il continua :

- Le mot de passe est "Hocus Pocus".

Sur ces mots ils se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Ils étaient en train d'avancer sur un escalier fixe quand les escalier commençèrent à changer de place et bouger. Lily trébucha et James la rattrapa. Après elle réalisa seulement ô combien il était _beau_. Ses bras forts la tenant. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que les escaliers s'arrêtent et finalement Lily reprit contenance.

- Merci. Je...euh...déteste ces escaliers dit-elle rougissant d'avoir été tenue dans une telle position.

- Pas de problème dit-il tandis qu'il lui donnait un magnifique sourire.

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leurs dortoirs.

- "Hocus Pocus" dit James au portrait.

Il s'ouvrit leur dévoilant une pièce magnifiquement meublée. Il y avait un canapé et deux énormes bureaux dans les coins de la pièce. Les couleurs étaient rouge foncé et or. C'était l'endroit parfait pour deux Griffondors. Lily regarda à sa droite et vit un signe disant Préfète sur une porte. Alors qu'elle l'ouvrait elle entendit une voix au loin l'appelant.

- Bonne nuit Lily, dit James.

Lily sourit.

- Bonne nuit James.

Ensuite elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte doucement. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les couleurs ressemblaient à celles de la pièce centrale mais au lieu d'un canapé il y avait ici un large lit King avec des rideaux bordeaux l'entourant. Elle se mit en pyjama et rampa jusqu'à son lit. _Peut-être que cette année n'allait pas être si mauvaise après tout._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : je vous l'avais bien dit, le chapitre 2 est déjà là ! J'avais envie de le poster, le 1er était plus une entrée en matière... L'action commence vraiment maintenant. L'histoire n'est pas sortie de ma tête, mais belle et bien de Krazi Kelli !

Reviews : merci à la première de toutes, anne-laure0617 mais aussi miilou95, Celilys, HploveDm, WiwilovesJames, Rebecca-Black, Jalie et Jojo Potter et tous ceux qui ont lus. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Enjoy XD

Un bô caeau de Noël, gratuit, assez vite à faire...enfin vous savez quoi...euh...les... REVIEWS !!!!! lol.

**Chapitre 2.**

Je me réveillai tandis que le soleil atteignait mon oeil. Je bâilla. Mon premier jour de retour à Poudlard ! C'était une sensation géniale. _Les cours, le lac, la magie du château, et James s'ébouriffant constamment les cheveux d'une façon insolente mais si mignonne - Non Lily ! Méchante Lily._ Je chassais immédiatement l'idée de ma tête et m'habillait. J'avais hâte de voir mes meilleures amies Alice (N/A: la maman de Neville!) et Sam. Tandis que je sortais de la chambre je vis James assis sur le canapé. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Bonjour Lily, dit-il d'un ton éclatant.

- Hum, 'jour Jam-Potter, répondis-je. En train d'attendre quelque chose ?

- Ouais, dit-il. En fait, toi. Je voulais t'aider avec ces escaliers...

Je le coupit.

- Je peux me débrouiller Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin de TON aide.

Et sur ce je sortis comme un ouragan de la salle commune et commença à avancer vite cers la Grande Salle. Je pouvais l'entendre m'appeler.

- Lily, attends, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Lily !

Mais je ne m'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai rejoins Alice et Sam dans la Grande Salle.

Sam était ma meilleure amie dans le monde moldu et sorcier. Elle était aussi de naissance moldu. Elle avait des longs cheveux bruns et de petites épaules. Elle et moi étions amies depuis l'école primaire. On étaent dans le même groupe de filles Scoutes jusqu'à ce que nous allions à l'internat. Nous n'en parlions jamais car cela pourrait créer beaucoup de questions venant des enfants Sang-Pur.

Ensuite il y avait Alice. Elle était si gentille. Elle avait des épaules assez larges et des cheveux bruns et était très intelligente dans plusieurs domaines. Sauf peut-être en Potions. Elle n'a jamais réussi en cours, même quand j'ai essayé de lui donner des cours particuliers. Elle était un peu ronde mais pas grosse. Elle était l'une de ses personnes appréciée par beaucoup de gens. Surtout par Franck Longdubat.

Je m'assis, troublée, et elles me regardèrent.

- Bonjour Lily, dit Alice doucement.

Sam grogna ses salutations et je souris. On la surnommait le trou sans fond. Elle mangeait et mangeait et mangeait. Mais elle avait beaucoup de chance et ne devenait jamais grosse. Alice était un peu jalouse, nous pouvions tous le dire. Mais elle ne disait jamais rien.

Sam releva son regard et haussa les sourcils. Elle et moi pouvions toujours dire ce que l'autre pensait. Elle était la soeur que je n'avais pas. Elle savait que je venais de me disputer avec Potter. Elle le voyait.

- Alors, dit-elle sournoisement, ça te plaît la cohabitation dans les dortoirs des Préfets avec Potter ?

Ensuite comme répondant à sa question Potter entra dans la Grande Salle. Sa tête était baissée et je me serais sentit désolée si je n'avais pas su qu'il jouait la comédie. Ils 'avança vers moi et essaya encore de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolée Evans, commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vraiment.

- Va-t-en Potter grognai-je. Ensuite tel un chiot battu il retourna à sa chaise. Black et Lupin le regardèrent tristement mais Peter continuait de manger comme un trou. Ne remarquant rien. Je continuer de jeter des coups d'oeil en sa direction et à chaque fois il semblait triste. Je réfléchissai. _Peut-être que ce n'est pas de la comédie, peut-être qu'il est désolé._ Et plus j'y pensais et plus je me sentais coupable d'avoir réagit excessivement. _J'en parlerais avec lui ce soir dans le dortoir._

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. À part que Potter n'a pas une seule fois essayer de me trouver et de me demander de sortir avec lui un bon million de fois. Le premier jour fut assez dur cependant. J'ai fini avec trois dissertations en Potions et Herbologie. Ça va être une année rude. Quand je franchis la porte je remarquai que Potter était assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Dès qu'il vit que j'étais entrée il se leva.

- Lily je...

Je le coupai :

- Ça va Potter, dis-je. Écoute depuis que nous sommes obligés de vivre dans le même dortoir nous devons faire en sorte que ça se passe le mieux possible. Recommençons tout à zéro. Salut, je suis Lily Evans.

Je tendis la main.

Il semblait voir son rêve devenir réalité. Il resta ainsi pendant à peu près 20 secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte soudainement de sa transe et dit :

- James Potter.

Le reste de la nuit fut consacré à essayer de nous connaître à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

N/T : merci à tous les revieweurs, ça m'a fait super plaisir !!! Bonne année à tous !!

La suite tout de suite (2 chapitres !!)

p.s : j'ai un nv nom ! Tonkss

**Chapitre 3.**

Un bruit sonore me réveilla. _C'est bizarre_ pensai-je, ensuite je me blottissais un peu plus profondément dans ce que je croyais être des couvertures. Je respirais profondément, _Mmmh, ça sent comme James._ Attends là, QUOI ? Je baissai mon regard et il était là, James Potter ! Je sursautai et criai.  
Il se réveilla brusquement, sursautant.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
J'étais trop choquée pour aligner une seule phrase.  
- Toi, moi, canapé !  
- Hein ? Oh, ça y est je vois, dit-il tandis que l'information lui montait au cerveau. Ouais, tu t'es endormi sur mon épaule hier soir. J'imagine que j'ai dû m'endormir à mon tour.  
- Ben alors pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? demandai-je tapant du pied. Je le rendais nerveux. Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
- Quoi ? demandai-je.  
- C'estjustequetusemblaissipaisibleetsibellequejen'aipasvouluteréveiller dit-il.  
- Quoi ? Parle plus lentement Potter, ordonnai-je.  
- C'est juste que tu semblais si paisible et si belle que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller dit-il en rougissant.  
- Oh, euh. Ok. Bon je vais aller prendre une douche maintenant, euh, on se voit plus tard ? bégayai-je.  
_Ouch, pourquoi les choses doivent-elle être si embarrassantes ? Je sais que Ja... Potter m'aimait bien mais je pensais que nous avions dit hier soir que nous serions amis. Je m'avançai dans la cabine de douche couverte de buée. Je demanderai à Sam tout à l'heure._

Quand je sortis de la douche 20 minutes plus tard Potter n'était plus là. J'en avais déduit qu'il était partit au petit-déjeuner quand j'entendis un bang! venir de sa chambre. Curieuse je me suis avancée et ai collé mon oreille contre la porte.  
- Stupide-bang-stupide-bang-stupide, gémissait-il encore, encore et encore.

_Mais de quoi diable parlait-il ?_ pensais-je. Il continua de faire ça jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il ne dirait rien d'autre et descendit vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Alors que j'en étais à peu près à la moitié du petit-déjeuner, je vis Potter entrer dans la salle. Son front était bizarrement violet et que j'y regardai d'un peu plus près je remarquai que c'était un bleu à la forme d'un bouquin. Quand il s'assit Black lui rigola au nez et Lupin sourit, compatissant. Perplexe je regardai ailleurs. Sam me regarda toute drôle et haussa un sourcil.  
- Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce bleu sur la tête de Potter, hein ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, bien sûr que non, dis-je rapidement.  
Elle soupira et retourna à sa dissertation de Potions qu'elle finissait.  
Soudain un hibou descendit en piqué des poutres du plafond et laissa tomber une lettre sur mes genoux. Je l'ouvris et la lis.

_Chère Miss Evans,_

Pourriez-vous vous et M. Potter vous rendre dans mon bureau après le petit-déjeuner ?

Votre très sincère,

Directeur Albus Dumbledore

- Ça vient de qui ? demanda Sam.  
- Professeur Dumbledore, répondis-je. Devoirs de Préfets je suppose. On se voit plus tard O.K ?  
- Bye, répondit-elle.  
Je me levai et me dirigeai vers où était assis Potter. Black était en train de parler.  
- ...non, non, non on a déjà fait des Bombabouses la dernière fois. On doit être plus original.  
Je toussotai.  
Lupin leva les yeux vers moi.  
- Hey Evans, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? dit-il d'une voix forte coupant la discussion de Black.  
Potter se ragaillardit soudainement en entendant mon nom. Je soupirai.  
- Le Professeur Dumbledore veut nous voir dans son bureau tout de suite, dis-je à Potter.  
- Oh, Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure les mecs, dit-il aux mecs.

Tandis que nous montions les escaliers aucun de nous deux ne parlait. Finalement je décidai de parler.  
- Comment t'es-tu fait ce bleu ? demandai-je.  
- Oh ça, euh, en fait, un livre m'est tombé sur la tête, dit-il.  
- Ok, dis-je.  
Pendant ce temps nous avions atteint la gargouille en pierre, sans aucun problème d'escaliers Dieu merci !  
- Tu connais le mot de passe ? demanda-t-il.  
Je remuai la tête.  
- Ah, alors, euh, voyons voir, Tartes aux fraises, Caramels chocolatés, Tartes Tatin, Pâtacitrouilles, allez ! Euh, Chocogrenouilles ?  
La gargouille bougea et nous sautâmes à cloche-pied sur l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Ensuite nous frappâmes et entrâmes.  
- Ah, ravi de vous voir M. Potter et Miss Evans. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Bon cette année nous avons décidé de laisser aux élèves avoir un Bal d'Halloween. Vous devez vous y préparer. Vous devrez tout choisir en allant des casses-croûtes aux costumes. Voici quelques catalogues pour vous donner un peu d'inspiration.  
Il nous tendit des magazines.  
- Oh, et une dernière chose, vous avez un mois pour le faire. Des questions ?  
Nous secouâmes nos têtes, non.  
- Parfait, continua-t-il. Vous pouvez disposer.


	4. Chapter 4

N/T : chapitre 4 !! R ! E ! V ! I ! E ! W ! S !

**Chapitre 4.  
**  
Après l'entretien avec Dumbledore Potter et moi eûmes un interclasse et décidâmes d'en faire bon usage. Je me dirigeai vers les dortoirs des Préfets mais il sembla que Potter avait une autre idée en tête sur l'endroit où nous pourrions aller.  
- Où tu vas ? demandai-je espérant le meilleur mais m'attendant au pire.  
- Tu verras.  
Il fit un immense sourire diabolique et continua de me guider à travers tout le château.  
- Maintenant, continua-t-il, pense à un endroit que nous pourrions utiliser pour organiser cette fête.  
- C'est un bal, corrigeai-je ( N/T: je sais ça fait bizarre dans la langue de Molière mais bon...:) ).  
- Ça revient au même, répondit-il.  
- Non ça ne revient pas au même ! Une fête c'est quand toi et tes clochards de potes vous réunissez dans la salle commune et mettent à fond la caisse la musique, jouez à la Bataille Explosive, vous saoûlez, veillez tard, flirtez...  
- OK OK ! J'ai compris ! Maintenant concentre-toi, dit-il.  
je soupirai puis fit ce qu'il me dit_. Un bon endroit pour organiser un bal. Un bon endroit pour organiser un bal. Allez. À quoi pense Potter ? Eh bien je sais ce que pense Potter, "il me faut un bon endroit pour organiser une fête et où comme ça je pourrais me saoûler." Je le jure ce garçon est tellement prévisible. Oh, d'accord. Il nous faut un bon endroit pour organiser une fête_.  
Ensuite soudainement une porte sortit du mur. Potter sourit, ouvrit la porte me poussa à l'intérieur.

C'était fantastique. Il y avait deux chaises autour d'une table sur laquelle étaient posés des papiers et des plumes. Il y avait des centaines de magazines triés par type de fêtes. C'était génial !  
- Bienvenue dans la Salle Sur Demande ! dit Potter avant de s'incliner très profondément.  
Je rigolai.  
- Allez, dis-je. Mettons-nous au boulot.

Nous commençâmes par feuilleter les magazines et prendre des notes pour ensuite nous les comparerions et écrivions ce que nous voulions tous les deux. Je jetai un coup d'œil au papier de Potter. _Du sang colorait des coups de poing. Des chauves-souris volant tout autour_. Je soupirai.  
- Ok, je pense qu'il y a assez de notes, si on comparait nos notes ? J'étais en train de penser à des costumes avec des masques pour l'habillement. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Euh, ouais, répondit-il.  
Je continuai:  
- Pour le décor on pourrait avoir des citrouilles et des bougies flottant dans l'air.  
- Des citrouilles sculptées ou pas ? demanda-t-il.  
La plume était prête, survolant sa feuille. J'étais contente. Il prenait des notes ! C'est tellement gentil ! En fait il est en train de m'écouter ! Oh, d'accord, il attend toujours.  
- Des citrouilles sculptées, concluai-je.  
Il acquiesça et commença à le mettre sur papier. Le reste de notre interclasse passa agréablement vite et je commençai à attendre impatiemment ce bal en fait. Jusqu'à maintenant nous avions choisi ce que nous porterions, le décor, la nourriture, la musique. Ensuite tout ce que nous avions à faire était de trouver où ça se passerait.

Travailler avec Ja... Potter, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, non ? Sur le chemin du déjeuner je remarquai que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait des ballons partout. J'en attrapai un et le lit. Ils étaient ensorceler pour t'insulter, super ! Le mien disait,

_Les Maraudeurs ont le plaisir de t'informer que ta chevelure s'accorde très bien avec ton caractère de feu et ce serait mieux de le contrôler_.

- Mon caractère ? MON CARACTÈRE ? Je ne vois vraiment PAS ce qu'il y a de mal avec MOI OU MON CARACTÈRE ! POTTER ! hurlai-je.  
Mon visage devenait aussi rouge que mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas vu que le ballon qui était dans mes mains passait rapidement d'une couleur à une autre jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate m'aspergeant d'encre noire. Je regardais autour de moi énervée cherchant les dits "Maraudeurs" quand je les aperçus dans un coin rigolant tandis que le visage de Rogue passait du choc à un rouge écarlate et à la colère. Je me plantai devant eux quatre et hurla.  
- À QUOI TU PENSES EN FAISANT ÇA ? TES FICHUS STUPIDES BALLONS SONT VULGAIRES ET INSULTANTS ET ILS-ILS M'ONT MIS PLEIN D'ENCRE PARTOUT ! OH ÇA TU ME LE PAIERAS POTTER, QUAND TU T'Y ATTENDRAS LE MOINS TU LE PAIERAS ! hurlai-je à plein poumon tandis que Sam me retenait et m'éloignait d'eux.


	5. Chapter 5

N/T : fic à Krazi Kelli. Merci encore à elle de m'avoir autorisé à traduire. Et tout le reste bien évidemment est à J.K Rowling…

**Chapitre 5.**

J'étais tellement en colère que je pensais être sur le point d'exploser ! D'accord plutôt quand je croyais que ce fichu Potter était en train de s'améliorer. La maturité pour lui c'est trop demandé. Je commençais à lui faire confiance et à l'apprécier pour l'amour de Dieu et ça m'est retombé en pleine face. J'ai passé la majeure partie de la nuit à retirer l'encre de mon visage et de mes habits. Ma colère s'accentuait et bouillonnait en moi comme un énorme chaudron d'eau bouillante. J'étais dans notre salle commune travaillant sur mes devoirs de Sortilèges quand il rentra. Il vint vers moi immédiatement et essaya de s'excuser.

- Lily... commença-t-il mais je le coupai en attrapant ma baguette prête à envoyer n'importe quel sortilège qui me viendrait à l'esprit.

- À quoi pensais-tu en faisant ça ? dis-je serrant les dents.

- Lily, on ne faisait que s'amuser...

- S'amuser ? S'AMUSER ? T'appelles ça s'amuser ? Oh je vais te montrer ce que c'est que s'amuser.

Ensuite je sortis brusquement ma baguette et scanda vers lui :

- Incidere is puer saeta.

L'effet fut immédiat. Des mèches de ses cheveux commencèrent à tomber tandis qu'elles laissaient un Potter chauve. Je lui fis un sourire narquois.

- Ça arrêtera ton ego, hein ? dis-je.

Il resta interdit et ensuite hurla comme une fillette. Je rigolai.

- Peux-tu réparer ça ? dit-il me suppliant.

Je pris un moment en faisant style de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ouais, si je le veux.

- S'il-te-plaît, Lily ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je ferais n'importe quoi ! supplia-t-il.

- N'importe quoi ? demandai-je, haussant un sourcil.

Il trébucha.

- Eh bien, pas n'importe quoi, je veux dire, euh...

- Décide-toi Potter. J'attends. Maintenant on va s'amuser, dis-je avec autorité. En allant à Pré-Au-Lard, en lisant, en parlant avec tes amis, en allant à un concert, en faisant du shopping, en ayant James Potter te vouant un culte à chacun de tes pas...

Ma main se plaqua contre ma bouche. _Je ne viens pas de dire ça. JE NE VIENS PAS DE DIRE ÇA ! Ok Lily respire. Peut-être qu'il ne t'as pas entendu._ Je le regardais avec espoir mais vis son visage exprimant de la surprise et de l'arrogance. _Super, il a entendu._ Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires et me rua vers ma chambre et claqua la porte avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un seul mot. Je glissai le long de la porte et mis mon visage entre mes mains et pleurai d'embarrassement et du fait que je réalisai mes sentiments envers James Potter.

Plus tard dans la nuit je me réveillai en entendant le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant et se fermant venant de l'extérieur. Je regardai par la fenêtre, le soleil se couchait. Ce dîner prévu était fini. _Il va probablement aller voir ses petits amis pour organiser sa prochaine farce._ Mais quelque part ça ne semblait pas être ça. Il ne semblait pas qu'il allait faire ça. Prudemment j'ouvris la porte et scrutai au dehors. Je regardais partout autour de moi mais aucun signe de lui. Alors rapidement je sortis hors du dortoir en suivant le bruit.

Je le vis descendant rapidement les escaliers. _Mais la salle commune des Griffondors n'est-elle pas en haut des escaliers, et non en bas ? _Ces questions dans ma tête me donnaient encore plus envie de la suivre. Ensuite je le vis se diriger vers les portes de dehors. Il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis ! Je dois y aller et m'assurer qu'il ne se fera pas attraper. Oui, c'est cette raison que je gardais en tête. Alors que je le suivais hors du château j'espérais ne voir que la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel.


End file.
